Awakening
by Serena530
Summary: Yusuke breaks the rules in order to comfort Keiko, becoming closer to her in the process, which turns out to be a good thing when he learns that it will take more then a kiss to bring him back to life. Takes place during the first manga volume.


**Disclaimer****: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of its characters, and have no right to it except as a fan.**

**Awakening**

_**Visitations**_

Yusuke floated in the sky one evening thinking after Botan left him to his own devices for the night. He remembered their brief visit to his school that day and seeing Keiko walking with her friends.

She had been smiling and looked to be doing well, but something was bothering him and he wasn't sure what it was. He decided to go visit her to make sure she was really as okay as she had looked.

He flew over to her house and when he saw the light on in her room he drifted through the window to see her sitting at her desk working on her homework. He saw that she seemed to be doing fine, but he was still bothered so he stayed. He floated over and sat on the floor next to her chair and waited.

Yusuke watched Keiko complete her homework in bored but attentive silence. His dark brown eyes followed as she put her study materials away, and watched as she gathered her night clothes and left the room. He waited nearly half an hour and watched her walk back into her room with damp hair and guessed that she had taken a shower.

He floated above her desk as he watched her get ready for bed, turn off the light and settle on her bed. Only she didn't lay down and close her eyes. She stared at the floor and within moments he saw tears trailing down from the corners of her eyes and heard her whisper his name.

Yusuke cursed and closed his eyes. She was obviously not doing well. He was right to follow his instincts.

* * *

Keiko sat in class one morning and listened to her teacher with half an ear as her mind drifted to Yusuke of its own accord. She frowned and pressed her lips together as she struggled not to burst into tears.

She missed Yusuke so much. She knew that he skipped school a lot so he wouldn't have been there anyway and she wouldn't have seen him there but this was different. He wasn't there because he had _decided_ not to come. He wasn't there because he had decided to do something nice and had died for it.

But he wasn't dead anymore. She had no idea why he wasn't dead and didn't really care. She was just glad he wasn't. Still, even though he wasn't dead he wasn't exactly alive either. It was like he was in a coma. His body was living and breathing but he wasn't there to operate it, and according to what he had told her he might not be operating it for some time.

It hurt to know that his spirit was out there and she couldn't talk to him. She knew she should be okay with that since it meant he would be able to return to his body but she wasn't. She _missed_ him. It was like he was still dead and it didn't help that only her, his mother and the doctor knew that his body was technically alive. To anyone else he was dead and wasn't missed. It was hard to hear people talking about him as if he was such a terrible person just because he was never in school and always got into fights.

_Why does it hurt so much?_ Keiko asked herself as she automatically wrote what was on the board.

She knew it was supposed to hurt to lose someone you knew in such a way, but this was so much more as far as she could tell. She admitted to herself that despite his visit in her sleep she still felt guilty for what she said to him. She couldn't help thinking that her words had caused what happened even if she knew otherwise. She couldn't help thinking he would be alive and well, running around getting into fights, if she had never said what she did.

Keiko knew this was a part of why she was hurting, but it wasn't the main reason.

She remembered when he came to tell her that he would be back. She remembered him groping her from behind, her instant reaction, and the severe pain when she saw that it wasn't him standing behind her. She understood now that he had just borrowed the body to speak to her, but it had still been painful when she thought it wasn't him. In fact, it was still painful that it hadn't been _his_ body standing there, that she hadn't hit _his_ face, that it wasn't _his_ body she had hugged.

It _hurt_ and she just didn't understand.

As the morning passed Keiko went to her classes and put on a happy face and smiled when it called for as she spent time with her friends. Being with them and listening to their talk helped take her mind off Yusuke, but it didn't stop the constant hurt- the pain that she felt, and once she felt she could no longer hide it she decided it was time to leave her friends and head home.

Once home Keiko headed straight for her room and began to study, not wanting to give her mind any more time to think about her incapacitated friend. Dinner time came and she paused her studies to go eat. At the dinner table she had to deal with her parents talking about him.

They had heard people talking about what happened to Yusuke and how the people wondered if he had actually been trying to save the child or something else. The inference was clear. They wondered if he was the cause of the child going into the street. Her parents had interjected themselves into the conversation saying that there had been witnesses there that said he had played with the child for a few moments after stopping the ball from rolling into the street, then began to walk away only to look back and find the ball going into the street and the child following it.

Keiko had heard it before. Yusuke may be a tough guy but he wasn't cruel, he had a soft side, and that made it hard to listen when people talked bad about him since the accident. Even with that knowledge though it was hard to listen to her parent's discussion without breaking down. All she could do was stare at her food and nod or shake her head when they asked her something. She needed to understand why she was in so much pain.

_Maybe I should go visit him._ She considered but knew it wouldn't do her any good. She would just see him and make herself worse since she couldn't talk to him.

Keiko sighed sadly and finished her food quickly, not really tasting it, and fled to her room and back to her distracting homework. When she finished she put her books and work away, then grabbed her night clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower. When she finished she went back to her room and put her clothes away and brushed her hair out before turning off the light and sitting on her bed with her back against the wall.

She looked at the floor as she tried to keep her mind blank but immediately Yusuke's face came to mind with his smirk clearly visible. She missed that, his smirks, even his unexpected gropes.

"Yusuke." She whispered as tears trailed from her eyes down her face. Why did he have to be gone? What if he couldn't come back? Would she ever get to talk to him again? Would she ever get to see him again? What would she do if he never came back?

Keiko didn't know and that only made the pain worse. She laid down and cried her heart out, eventually crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Yusuke watched Keiko, a frown forming on his face as her tears continued. He didn't like to see her like this, didn't like to see her tears, and especially not for him. She shouldn't be crying over him.

What was he going to do? What _could_ he do? He was a spirit after all and he wasn't supposed to talk to her if he wanted to be able to return to his body.

He drifted around the room listening to the quiet distressing sounds she made, his eyes looking around the room yet always making their way back to her, eying her tears.

Yusuke wondered yet again what he could do. _Was_ there anything he could do? He was just a spirit after all. He couldn't touch her, couldn't talk to her, and couldn't let her know he was there.

He floated upside down as the minutes passed, and as he watched Keiko's tears continue an idea came to him but he dismissed it immediately. It wasn't possible. He wasn't allowed to do it. He tried to think of something else but that idea kept coming back to him. Could he do it? Of _course_ he could do it, but the risk if he was caught was high. So maybe instead he should be asking himself if it was worth it.

As Yusuke considered his idea he realized that he really could do it and not get into trouble. He just had to be careful of what he did once he saw her.

Once Keiko was asleep he drifted over to her bed to float behind her head, and placed a hand on each side of her head. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out what to do next. He had obviously not done something like this before, and couldn't exactly ask anyone what to do.

So he decided to wing it. He focused all of himself on Keiko and imagined himself sinking into her mind, into her dream, and appearing in front of her.

**~YUYU~**

_Keiko stood in her pajamas surrounded by a thick fog. No matter which direction or how far or how long she walked she never came across anyone or anything. She couldn't see the sky or the ground and had no idea if she was indoors or outside._

_She had no idea how long she was there before she began to hear her name being called. Over and over again it came. Closer at first then far away only to get closer again. It was immediately clear to her that she was hearing Yusuke's voice._

_Keiko tried to find him by following his voice but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Then suddenly she could see him slightly ahead of her and she ran to him only to find him gone and standing in another place calling her again. It happened again and again until finally she caught up to him. He was standing there with a smirk on his face wearing his green school uniform._

"_Hey." He said as he stood with his hands in his pocket._

_Keiko blinked at him as she breathed heavily, surprised that she had caught up with him._

"_Yusuke." She said breathlessly as she gazed at him. "You're okay. You're here." She added._

"_Of course I'm here." He said calmly._

"_How are you?" She asked anxiously._

"_Fine." He answered simply, almost nonchalantly. "I'm leaving. It's time for me to go." He said suddenly and before she could say anything he was suddenly at a distance with his back to her…and then he was gone._

_Then even more suddenly Yusuke was standing in front of her, appearing so quickly that she jumped back in surprise. This time he wasn't wearing his school uniform. He was wearing black jeans and a green t-shirt._

"_Why did you leave just to appear again wearing something else when you said you were leaving?" Keiko asked with a confused frown._

_Yusuke frowned at Keiko's words but didn't speak. He couldn't speak. He couldn't risk it. He was already risking enough just to try and comfort her. He had decided to take a physical form in her dream so they could touch instead of his spirit just talking to her while she was asleep and hoping she wouldn't think it wasn't real._

_After all, the rules say he couldn't enter another body to speak to her, he couldn't speak to her while she was asleep, and he couldn't send her dreams of him, but no one ever said he couldn't actually enter her dreams and see her that way. He figured he would be okay as long as he didn't speak to her, but now she was saying that he had been there when he obviously hadn't._

_He thought about it and considered that it __was__ her dream. She was in her pajamas and in such a weird place. Not to mention the fact that he was able to insert himself into her dream wearing something of his choosing. He supposed it wasn't impossible for there to have been a dream version of him considering she had been thinking of him when she finally fell asleep._

_Yusuke wondered how to get her to believe that he was real and not a dream version, and if she even __knew__ she was asleep. He pondered it a few moments as he gazed at her frowning face, then decided to do what he always did. It had worked last time._

_He reached out with a hand and grabbed a breast, squeezing rather hard as he watched her and enjoyed the soft feel as well as the anger that settled on her face despite the fact that she had seen it coming. He was just too fast for her to react in any way to stop him._

"_Yusuke!" Keiko growled loudly before her arm swung up and she punched him in the face. He didn't move to block it he merely grinned as he gingerly cradled his cheek where she struck him and she frowned._

"_Is it __really__ you?" She asked hesitantly and Yusuke nodded enthusiastically while silently rubbing his face._

"_Why…how…?" She tried to ask but stopped because she just couldn't articulate her question. She reached out hesitantly, cautiously and poked him before resting her palm against his chest._

_Yusuke reached out and traced a finger gently from her eye down her cheek where he remembered her tears traveling._

"_Because I was crying?" Keiko asked with a frown. "You saw me crying?" She clarified as she continued to look at him, afraid if she took her eyes off him he would disappear._

_Yusuke nodded enthusiastically again to make sure she understood his response._

"_When?" She asked in confusion as she tried to remember when she had been crying and when he would have seen her._

_Yusuke put his hands together and put his head on them in a motion of sleeping._

"_When I was asleep? Sleeping? So I'm sleeping?" She asked and watched him nod. "So you're not real?" She asked sadly, her eyes tearing up as her face fell. She was asleep and he wasn't real, and it was a crushing blow to her already pain filled heart._

_Yusuke shook his head and grabbed her hand, but she still looked sad, nearly devastated. He sighed in frustration and wondered if Botan could tell if he spoke to Keiko here inside her dream. He looked away into the fog and sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair and tried to figure out quickly what to do, not noticing that he was still holding her hand._

"_I'm real Keiko." He said with a grimace. He knew he was breaking the rules but Botan couldn't be around him all the time, and what she didn't know wouldn't hurt or in his case- keep him from being able to return to his body when the time came._

"_I didn't have anything to do and I wanted to see how you were doing, so I spent my time watching you do your homework. Then after you got ready for bed you started to cry. I wanted to try and make you feel better so I tried to come into your dream. It obviously worked." He said as he looked into her wide eyes._

_Keiko was shocked. She was asleep, she was dreaming right now, but Yusuke had entered her dream to see her. It was __really__ him. Her eyes widened even more as she remembered him saying he wasn't supposed to talk to anyone close to him. He had just broken the only rule he had because she hadn't believed it was really him with her. He wasn't going to be able to come back now._

"_I'm sorry!" She said as she broke down crying. "I made you talk and now you're not going to be able to come back."_

_Yusuke sighed wearily, extremely uncomfortable with all the tears._

"_It's possible no one will know since I entered your dream and I'm talking to you here instead of just talking to you while you're asleep. Either way I'll find out when you wake up or when it's time for me to go." He said with a shrug before looking around. "Can you turn this place into something more comfortable and less dream-like?" He asked._

"_How?" Keiko asked as she wiped the tears from her face._

"_I don't know. It's __your__ dream." Yusuke said with a shrug. "Maybe now that you know you're dreaming you can control it." He added helpfully._

_Keiko nodded with a small frown as she wondered what to change the area into. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the mental image she was putting together. The area around them began to change. First the fog disappeared and large trees began to appear, clear pathways began to wind around them, and rich green grass began to spread across the ground. When it all settled a beautiful peaceful park surrounded them._

"_Nice." Yusuke said as he looked around. He went and sat on the grass, leaning back against a tree as he enjoyed the feel of the grass. He knew it would be a while before he felt such again if ever._

_Keiko moved to join him stretching out in the grass next to him as she looked up at the bright blue sky._

"_What have you been doing since the last time you talked to me? If you can tell me." She said after they had sat in silence for a while._

_Yusuke began to tell her about the three cases he had done with Botan, who was his spirit guide, starting with a little boy and his old dog. He explained that the dog died of old age but because the boy was sad and was his only attachment in life, the dog's spirit was reluctant to move on. It kept circling the boy's house so he got to go into the kids dream and do some acting, pretending he was going to take the dog to the underworld because he lost his chance at going to heaven sticking around being so worried for the boy. Everything worked out fine for the dog and the boy even got himself a backbone and dealt with the kids bullying him._

_The next case he described was about a girl's spirit that was fixated at a bench in the mall. She was supposed to meet her boyfriend there but she got sick, fell into a coma, and died. She was sad because she stood him up without an explanation and she was waiting there because she wanted to see him one last time and say sorry even if he wouldn't know. Turned out the boyfriend had made a bet with friends that she would wait there for him for five hours. He obviously lost the bet._

_Yusuke was irritated at the fact that she admitted that she would have actually waited all that time for the guy. He was pissed off at the guy and upset that she had wasted time on the creep, so he took her to have some fun to help her forget the guy and move on. After she moved on he got to scare the shit out of the guy, and from all the frightened gibbering he did it sounded like he had done the same to many women just for fun._

_The last one, Yusuke said, wasn't really a case. He had just tagged along when Botan went to collect an old man's spirit. He hadn't been dead but it was only a few days away. The man was bitter and suspicious and didn't like anyone trying to be nice to him for fear of their motives. He had lost his family in an accident and distant relatives drove him nearly crazy fighting over the family estate._

_A raccoon that the old man and his grandson freed from a trap came to try and show his thanks since he had grown up and could do transformations. So he changed into the old man's grandson, only his tail showing but not visible to humans, and helped him at night, but didn't stay during the day because his transformation wouldn't hold._

_Turned out the old man knew all along that it wasn't really his grandson because being so close to death allowed him to see the tail. He was happy that he got to see the raccoon and was appreciative of all his help since it freed him of his bitterness and allowed him to pass on peacefully._

"_Sounds like you've been busy. It's nice that you helped the little boy and the young woman." Keiko said. "Tell me about Botan. What's she like? What does she look like?" She asked._

"_She has long light blue hair that she wears in a ponytail, purple eyes, and wears a light pink kimono." Yusuke listed off. "She's cheerful, bubbly, a bit clumsy but well-meaning, and she can be a bit scared- too scared for my liking." He said as he watched Keiko frown. _What is she thinking?_ He wondered curiously as he continued to watch her._

She sounds nice so why am I feeling jealous? Why do I feel this way about a girl I've never met?_ She thought with a confused frown._

_She had no answers for herself and she was eventually distracted by the fact that she began to feel tired, which she thought was strange since she was already asleep. She fought to keep her eyes open because she didn't want to leave Yusuke since she was afraid she would not see him again._

"_It's probably time for you to wake up." Yusuke said as he noticed her silent fight. "If Botan doesn't know about this visit then you'll see me again when I have free time so stop being sad." He explained as he noticed her melancholy face._

_Yusuke watched as Keiko's eyes finally closed, losing her fight. He then concentrated on leaving her dream and instantly found himself floating behind her head where he had been when he first tried to enter her mind._

_He watched her wake moments later and nodded to himself at the smile on her face._

* * *

Yusuke was once again left to his own devices after his last case with Kuwabara, and he was wondering what he was going to do to pass the time until Botan came around to collect him for the next one. As he floated in the sky it finally dawned on him that it was approaching morning and it had been a while since he had seen Keiko, so he flew off to her house to see if she was awake yet.

_Maybe I'll visit her tonight and let her know what I've been doing._ He considered as he flew through the sky.

When he arrived at her house he floated through the wall and saw Keiko sitting up in her bed blinking tiredly. She had obviously just woken up so he decided to follow her to school and see what was going on there. He idly floated around the ceiling until she was ready and then they left.

Yusuke saw a few familiar faces but on the whole the morning was pretty boring. Although he found out that Keiko took very neat and thorough notes for every class. It didn't get interesting until lunch time when Keiko and her friends made their way to the place they spent their lunch hour, and he was let in on what girls talked about when they were alone.

He listened as one girl said that she and her boyfriend had decided to experiment. Keiko and the others asked her what she meant, and she said that they wanted to try things beyond holding hands and kissing but not go all the way. One girl frowned as if she was concentrating hard then blushed brightly before whispering if the girl meant things like touching and looking at each other without clothes.

He turned toward another girl as she sighed and said she wished she had a boyfriend to try experimenting with. Keiko just sat blushing, apparently too speechless to say anything to any of her friends. The girl who sighed leaned forward and asked the other girl what she was going to allow her boyfriend to do. She said she wasn't sure and the other girl started throwing out suggestions which were obviously things she herself had been curious about.

Yusuke looked to Keiko and saw that her face was bright red and she still hadn't said a word but she was clearly listening.

He hummed thoughtfully and continued to listen curiously.

* * *

It had been hours since the embarrassing and enlightening conversation with her friends but Keiko still found herself blushing at every thought of it.

She couldn't believe her friend was going to do those things with her boyfriend. Wasn't she embarrassed, uncomfortable, scared of the unknown even? Weren't they too _young_ for stuff like that?! Or was she just thinking that way because she didn't have a boyfriend and never had?

It was true that she had never experienced the things a girl normally did if they had a boyfriend. She had never had a desire to do those things. The closest she had come was Yusuke's groping and that had always made her uncomfortable and embarrassed. Was that the type of thing her friend wanted to experience? Her boyfriend groping her? What was so great about that? All it did for her was make her want to hit Yusuke, and she did, every time.

Then it suddenly occurred to Keiko to wonder why Yusuke was always groping her or lifting her skirt and looking at her underwear. Or was he looking at something else? What reason could there possibly be? Did he even have one? Could it just be for fun or to see her reaction?

She didn't know and she doubted she ever would since that would involve asking him, and she would be way too embarrassed to ask him about it. She also worried a little about what he would do. Would he laugh or be mad at her for asking? Although, she thought she definitely had a right to ask since it was her he was doing those things to.

Keiko sighed and decided to try and stop thinking about those things and to ignore the thoughts that she couldn't. She went and took a quick shower and then went to bed.

**~YUYU~**

_Keiko sat on her bed in her bedroom being bombarded by questions from her friends about her secret boyfriend and what she had been doing with him. She tried to tell them that she didn't have a boyfriend and was obviously not doing anything with the imaginary person, but they would not let up on their questions which were highly embarrassing to her and more outrageous the longer it went on._

_She heard low laughter and turned to look behind her only to see Yusuke sitting on her desk, looking amused at what was happening to her. She turned back to her friends only to find them gone, and she realized from those things that she was dreaming and Yusuke was visiting her._

"_Hi." Keiko greeted. "How long have you been there?" She asked._

"_I just got here." Yusuke said as he got up and joined her on her bed. He made himself comfortable on the mattress as Keiko wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them as she rested her chin on her knees._

_To move pass the silence they began to talk about how school was going for her. After Keiko had answered Yusuke told her that he had followed her around that day, and mentioned that he had heard her friends talking about experimenting with boyfriends._

"_We__ can experiment." Yusuke said suggestively as he watched her. "You wouldn't have to worry about anything since it would be happening in a dream." He added. He didn't really think she would go for it, which was part of why he mentioned it. The other part of him just wanted to see her reaction._

_Keiko was surprised and embarrassed at everything Yusuke had just said and didn't know if he was joking or not with his suggestion. When she looked at him he looked completely serious and she didn't know what to say._

_Since she was so unsure they didn't do anything. Yusuke was fine with her thinking it over since he hadn't been serious, but now that the idea was in his head and he had mentioned it, he was curious and wanted to do it. He wondered what they would do and what it would feel like. Would it be similar to when he groped her? Would he feel the same thrill? The same sensations that flooded his body and caused him to touch her in the first place?_

_From there the two of them talked about anything that came to mind, getting to know each other even better then they did before, unknowingly becoming closer in the process. They talked about their likes and dislikes and many things they hadn't talked about because there was never time, or they didn't want the other getting upset or uncomfortable._

_The subject of Yusuke's fighting came up, Keiko's constant studying and never skipping school, Yusuke's mom always drinking or never being home when Keiko went to visit him. They even talked more about what he had been doing during his time as a spirit and how he was starting to get a bit irritated. He had noticed that sometimes Botan would leave him alone so he had nothing to do, and he wondered how he was going to get back to his body if he was just left to float around._

* * *

Once again Yusuke was floating around after visiting Keiko. As he stared down at the city he wondered how he was supposed to get back into his body if he wasn't doing anything. Where was Botan?! What was she doing? Wasn't she supposed to be guiding him around? She was his spirit guide after all. He needed answers. And he was going to get them the next time he saw her.

Suddenly Botan appeared and he opened his mouth to demand some answers when she told him that he was going back into his body but only for the day. She continued, telling him that he had to recharge his body once a month, going back in it for twenty-four hours, or his body could really die. She cautioned him to remember that he couldn't talk to his mom or Keiko.

Yusuke nodded and didn't say anything, but he had already found a loophole. Just because he couldn't talk to Keiko didn't mean he couldn't still be around her. He just had to be careful not to speak to her.

He wondered if he would even see Keiko that day. He certainly wasn't going to waste his time in his body looking for her. He would just do his thing and if he came across her then he would spend the rest of his time with her. She was his friend and she was interesting to be around so he shouldn't be too bored.

_Maybe I'll have the chance to grope her chest or even her butt. Both if I'm lucky._ He thought with a grin.

Yusuke and Botan flew over to his home and he went to his body, laid on top of it, and slipped into it. He felt a pulling sensation and suddenly everything went black. Within moments his eyes were slowly opening and he could feel the weight of a thick blanket covering him. He could feel his body!

He sat up and celebrated briefly then slowly walked around listening for any sounds of his mother. He eventually found a note saying his mom was away, which was great in his opinion. He wouldn't have to worry about her coming across him and panicking when he wasn't awake the next day. After that he got dressed, leaving his hair relaxed, and left to enjoy the time he had in his body.

Yusuke ended up going to the Pachinko Parlor to play the games and enjoy his time so he wouldn't risk being seen by anyone who knew him, and have them wondering how he had miraculously returned from the dead.

After leaving the Parlor later in the day with his bag of prizes Yusuke saw Keiko's friends, Kuwabara, and Kuwabara's friends. He quickly hid behind the side of the building he had been walking by and listened as they talked about Keiko being taken, kidnapped by some punk and his cronies.

He didn't like that news at all and instantly decided to go save her, knowing that Kuwabara would only get himself beaten up and Keiko injured. He'd be damned if he left her safety to Kuwabara. She was _his_ friend and he was going to get her back!

He just had to make sure not to speak to her.

**~YUYU~**

Yusuke arrived at the place Keiko was being held and instantly took care of the idiot guarding the entrance and continued down the stairs. He could hear the thugs talking. Hear them asking if she wanted to play with them, to lift her skirt for them, and hear her telling them she would scream if they came near her.

He frowned at what he was hearing. _He_ was the only one who could lift her skirt and get away with it. If they touched her they'd wish they were dead.

He kicked open the door and arrived to find Keiko on the ground, unconscious with a bruise already forming on her face. He stared at her blankly, rage coursing through him. Part of him didn't understand why he was so angry and the other part didn't care. Someone touched her and they were going to pay!

"Which one of you hit her?" He asked with a frown as he looked away from her, and one guy spoke up to threaten him.

Yusuke quickly and easily put him down, beating him unconscious, then turned his attention to the rest of the gang. They all attacked him and Yusuke savagely returned their strikes with his hands and feet, before one of them nailed him on the back of his head with a bottle of what he could clearly smell was beer, soaking his head, shoulders, and back in the cold brew.

He was forced to push his wet hair back out of his face, into his normal slicked back look, making him instantly recognizable. The thugs _did_ recognize him and were appropriately intimidated, but the leader was a tough new guy that thought he was the shit.

Yusuke put him down with only two punches then picked up Keiko, slipped her on his back, and walked out. The rest of the morons knew better then to get in his way.

He had been walking for a little while before he felt movement from Keiko and heard her voice.

"What happened? Who are you?" Keiko asked in a groggy tone, wondering if she needed to worry about getting away from this person.

Yusuke turned his face toward her and Keiko was surprised and a little confused to see him. Still, she smiled and didn't say anything more knowing he couldn't speak to her as she relaxed against him.

Yusuke carried Keiko all the way back to his place. He took a shower and changed into some green pajamas so he wouldn't have to worry about it later, and settled on his bed and looked at Keiko who was sitting on the floor next to his bed wearing one of his shirts since hers was a bit moist from the beer that had soaked him.

"Thank you for helping me." Keiko said and watched Yusuke nod. She wanted to ask him how he was back in his body and if it was permanent, and if it wasn't permanent then how long it would last. She guessed though by his silence the entire way to his house and since they got there that it wasn't permanent and his spirit would be leaving his body at some point.

Yusuke sighed quietly in boredom. He still had _hours_ to go before his time was up and he had told himself he would spend his remaining time with Keiko but just sitting there was boring him to the point where he was getting sleepy.

_I can't talk to her but there's something else we can do to pass the time._ He thought as he gazed at Keiko. He was still curious about experimenting with her and that didn't involve talking. Not to mention she looked pretty nice wearing his large shirt. _She's had enough time to think about it._ He decided before he did what he always did with her. He acted.

Yusuke got up and sat on the floor in front of Keiko, silently taking in her curious look. He put his hands on the side of her face, careful of her bruise, and slowly pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
